Highway to Hell
Highway to Hell '''to piosenka, którą słyszymy w odcinku "Hell-O" z sezonu pierwszego. Jest śpiewana przez Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse prowadzi główną linię melodyczną. To trzecia piosenka Vocal Adrenaline od początku i pierwsza z Jesse'm jako wokalistą. Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie Jesse: Living easy, living free// Żyjąc łatwo, żyjąc niezależnie Season ticket on a one-way ride// Sezonowe bilety na jazdę w jedną stronę Askin' nothing, leave me be// Pytasz o nic, daj mi żyć Takin' everything in my stride// Biorąc wszystko bez większego wysiłku. Don't need reason// Nie potrzeba powodu Don't need rhyme// Nie potrzeba rymu Ain't nothin' I would rather do// Ani niczego, co mógłbym zrobić Goin' down// Idąc na dno Party time// Czas przyjęcia My friends are gonna be there too// Moi przyjaciele też tam będą Jesse (z Vocal Adrenaline): I'm on a (highway to Hell)// Jestem na autostradzie do piekła On the (highway to Hell)// Na autostradzie do piekła (Highway to Hell)// Autostrada do piekła I'm on the (highway to) Hell (Vocal Adrenaline: Oooh)// Jestem na autostradzie do piekła Jesse (z Vocal Adrenaline): No stop signs, (speed limit)// Żadnych znaków spowolnienia, limitów prędkości (Nobody's gonna slow me down)// Nikt mnie nie spowolni Like a wheel, (Vocal Adrenaline: Ah! gonna spin) gonna spin it// Niczym koło rozkręcę to (Nobody's gonna mess me 'round) (Vocal Adrenaline: Nobody's gonna mess me 'round)// Nikt mnie nie zdenerwuje (Hey, Satan, paid my dues) (Vocal Adrenaline: Paid my dues)// Hej, władco piekieł, zapłać moje długi (Playin' in a rockin' band)// Grając w zespole (Hey, momma), look at me// Hej, matko, popatrz na mnie (I'm on my way to the Promised Land), wooh// Jestem na swojej drodze do Ziemi Obiecanej Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline: ''' '''I'm on the highway to Hell (: I'm on a highway)// Jestem na autostradzie do piekła Highway to Hell (: I'm on a highway to hell)// Autostrada do piekła I'm on the highway to Hell (Female lead: I'm on a, I'm on a)// Jestem na autostradzie do piekła Highway to Hell// Autostrada do piekła Jesse: Oooh, don't stop me (: Oh whoa oh whoa oh)// Nie zatrzymuj mnie Oow! (Female lead: Ooh yeah ooh) Ooh yeah yeah yeah (: Hey yeah oh oh whoa) Vocal Adrenaline (Jesse): Highway to hell (I'm on the highway to Hell)// Autostrada do piekła Highway to hell (Oow yeah)// Autostrada do piekła Jesse (z Vocal Adrenaline): I'm on the (highway to Hell)// Jestem na autostradzie do piekła I'm on the (highway to)// Jestem na autostradzie do Hell (: I'm on my highway to hell)// Piekła(Jestem na autostradzie do piekła) Vocal Adrenaline: Highway to Hell (: Yes, I am) (Jesse: Ooh)// Autostrada do piekła Highway to Hell (Jesse: Oh oh, yes I'm on)// Autostrada do piekła( Tak jestem na niej) Highway to Hell (Jesse: I'm on my highway to hell)// Autostrada do piekła ( Jestem na autostradzie do piekła) Highway to (Jesse: Oooh!) (: My highway to hell!)// Autostrada do piekła Jesse: Don't stop me! Oh yeah!// Nie zatrzymuj mnie. Galeria 300px-Glee - Highway to hell.jpg 961303 1330206240700 full.jpg Giselle-highway to hell.jpg Highway to hell va.png Highway-to-hell.jpg Highway to Hell.jpg Vocal Adrenaline.jpg Nowthatsashowface.gif Filmy thumb|right|250 px Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Vocal Adrenaline Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Jesse'go St. James'a Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Hell-O